


88 keys

by nutellatrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellatrash/pseuds/nutellatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi au where John lived through the war and also played piano. This is 200% not historically accurate sorry not sorry. (I'm sorry I'm bored trash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellabalooza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabalooza/gifts).



John Laurens sat in front of his piano with conflicted feelings. He played a single note before throwing his forehead onto the keys. The chaotic sound that resulted perfectly encapsulated his mood. John had never been a ladies' man, although his wife lay beside him at night and their child cried in the other room. He had a perfectly normal family, so why did he feel this way? It was a man's fault. Alexander Hamilton's fault, to be specific.


	2. Tumultuous knowledge

Martha wasn't blind. She watched her husband release his emotions at the keyboard. She knew that his tears during romantic pieces didn't flow for her. She blew out the candle when John would fall asleep in his study, personal letter splayed on the desk. She didn't shake her head in disgust or confront him, as many women would have done. No, she knew what she signed up for from the beginning. Everyone did. There was a reason why John kept to his books as a teenager, and it wasn't unshakable discipline. Even knowing all of this, what could she do but love him? He closed his eyes in bed, certainly imagining another, but she remained helplessly attached. She heard the clash of John's face on the piano keys and went to him. When she entered the room silently, she could only stand at the door and watch him. All she wanted was to reach out and comfort him with her affection, but it would never be enough. As John lifted his head to play once more, Martha fled the room and entered the study. An open letter from Alexander Hamilton sat on the desk, and she carefully unfolded the pages.


End file.
